


Nightmares

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Chaldea Master Reader is having dreams of her servants' memories but instead, they are intense nightmares.





	Nightmares

"I'll...I'll get up. Just give me a minute," you told Mash.  
  
She walked out of your room to wait for you but with raised eyebrows. She knew you weren't fine.  
  
You sat, hunched on the edge of your bed. Eyeing the room. You let out a sigh, trying to let some of the tension out with it. It hurt. All your muscles were tensed to the point of pain and it was making you miserable and a jerk. No one should have to put up with that, least of all Mash.  
  
Stretching simultaneously hurt and also helped so you got up and reached for the ceiling. Your back muscles protested being pulled and you groaned. Last night was particularly bad. Lately, you had been having nightmares but woke up unable to remember them. The feelings lingered, though. Oh boy, did they linger. Despair, anger, paranoia, to name a few. No one deserved to be on the end of those emotions so you kept them to yourself. One way of coping was taking extra time in the morning to decompress. The negative feelings faded to a manageable level and then you went out amongst your servants.  
  
You went over to your bathroom. Looking in the mirror was always a small shock. You didn't look like the ugly goblin you felt like on the inside.  
  
Except for the random servants and shenanigans you encountered in the current singularity, the day went normally. But then, you lost contact with Chaldea. The day was ending and you needed sleep. Fixing the issue could wait until morning. Your servants fussed over you until you slipped into your sleeping bag, unaware that you feared the nightmares. They murmured to each other around a campfire, their soft conversation lulling you to sleep.  
  
Screams from your direction of the camp had your servants rushing over. Saber Diarmuid, with his superior agility, got there first, swords drawn. He dropped them when he saw you alone. Still in the sleeping bag but panicking and twitching. He knelt with one knee next to you and pulled you up into a sitting position. Which you resisted, trying to wiggle out of his tight hold. He only held you tighter, talking softly to you like you were a frightened animal.  
  
Diarmuid's deep, gentle voice broke through your panic. As soon as you gained awareness, the exhaustion set in. From fighting or fleeing or whatever it was you were doing in your dreams. Your heart still pounded so hard that it hurt. You cuddled closer to him, desperate for his presence to calm you, pressing your cheek to his chest and resting your weight against his body.  
  
"You are safe, Master." You listened to his voice with the ear that was pressed to his chest. "There are no demon boars in these woods. Thankfully," he added, chuckling.  
  
You curled tight in his embrace, the panic still fading.  
  
"What demon boars?" you asked with a trembling sigh.  
  
"Senpai, you don't remember? You were screaming about one a moment ago."  
  
"Mash," you said, voice breaking.  
  
You reached out without looking and she took your hand. You squeezed it tight, letting some tears fall onto the blue leather armour. With her nearby, you were truly safe. Between Diarmuid and Mash, you would be okay.  
  
She insisted you see Dr. Roman when you got back to Chaldea and you had trouble arguing against it. You found Diarmuid already with the doctor.  
  
"Ah! There you are!" Dr. Roman smiled. "Diarmuid was just telling me that you called the demon boar in your nightmare by name."  
  
"Okay," you said. "What does that mean?"  
  
He gestured for you to come sit on the exam table. You hopped up there and sat.  
  
"I think...it means you are dreaming about your servants' memories."  
  
"But that's normal."  
  
"It's not normal to get a panic attack from them."  
  
"I am truly sorry, Master." Diarmuid bowed.  
  
"Why are you...?"  
  
"The demon boar you had a nightmare about, it was the one who ended Diarmuid's life," explained the doctor.  
  
"Ohhhh." It made a little more sense now. "But that doesn't mean it's your fault, Diarmuid."  
  
"I still feel responsible," he said. "I am responsible for your well-being, as my lord, ehmmm,  _lady_."  
  
Dr. Roman was tapping away at the teal-blue holo-console, reading the numbers and words coming up on screen.  
  
"I suspect something is merely off about your...aha. I found it!"  
  
"What, Doctor?"  
  
"These are the readings from someone with mild depression or anxiety. Nothing too serious. But your being a master complicates things..."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Diarmuid interjected.  
  
"No...ah, wait. That gives me an idea! One way of dealing with nightmares is to write them down. What if you speak to the servants about the memories you're experiencing?"  
  
"Won't that upset some of them?"  
  
"Possibly. Most of them had bad deaths. Talking about might help you both feel better, in that case."  
  
You glanced at the saber, who had fallen silent.  
  
"But since you don't remember the dreams, I'll have to record what you say in your sleep."  
  
Another sigh from you.  
  
"Are you okay with that?"  
  
"No, but I need this to stop."  
  
"I could stay in the room with you while you sleep," Diarmuid quickly offered.  
  
Seems he still felt bad. After the way you felt in his arms, him staying near sounded good to you. Maybe some people would find it inappropriate but you were too tired at this point to care.  
  
Even before bedtime, you lay down on your bed. You decided you might as well talk to Diarmuid about how he died. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. You didn't want to make him relive it in detail but listening to his voice soothed your soul. It struck you how guilty he felt about his life choices that led to his death despite the geas placed on him.  
  
"But enough about that," he said, trying to smile. His yellow eyes looked sad enough without talking about his death. "How are you feeling?"  
  
You had felt some unexplained anxiety, some tension, while listening to him. It passed when he finished. You felt better but tired. Sleepy. Diarmuid accepted that and you made room in the bed for him. His armour disappeared, leaving behind a pair of black boxer shorts behind.  
  
"Pardon me, Master," he said quietly, getting under the covers and getting comfortable.  
  
You lay next to him, the two of you shoulder-to-shoulder. Your upper arms flush together. It was soothing to be in contact with him and just lie.  
  
"Good night, Master," he said, turning to kiss you on the cheek.  
  
He rolled over to face away and, presumably, go to sleep. You were left blushing, touching your cheek gently. If this was how things were going to go, you were totally okay with that. 


End file.
